Malachi Styles
Malachi is an intelligent boy, with a real thirst for learning. He is a powerful telepath, but prefers not using his abilities, unless necessary. Personal History Malachi, born Marrch 28, 2368, is one of five children born io April Styles-Fyrstk. Malachi was conceived when a Cardassian had bought April from a slave trader (see April Styles-Fyrstk official record for details). He impregnated April in the hopes of creating a powerful hybrid. His Cardassian features were genetically removed with the intention the boy could become a sleeper agent in the Federation. April was rescued before Malachi's birth. At the age of two, Malachi was abducted by his biological father. It is unclear what the purpose of the abduction was, or how he was retrieved. The only official records, to date, show his reunion with his mother seeveral months after the abduction, and April's encounter with Section 31. There were no signs of abuse to Malachi, however, experts recognized and diagnosed that Malachi would deelope a powerful psionic ability. At age 13, Malachi went to stay with his adopted father aboard the USS Eagle. In addition to his classroom studies, Malachi integrated himself into the Eagle crew, eventually moving into the sciences department for his specialty. Starfleet History Pre-Academy: USS Eagle In late-2382, Mal was given an acting ensigns rank aboard the ship and put into normal crew rotations. Malachi has served on several away missions. Some of which have taken him into other dimensions, and forward in time to an alternate future where he met his future self, and twin brothers aboard the battered Eagle, which was one of a few remaining Starfleet ships struggling against the T'Kil invaders. Malachi has also developed a very close relationship with Dr. Melody (originally the ship's AMO, now counselor). Due to Malachi's status aboard the USS Eagle, his official record starts from his appointment as Acting Ensign. *2382 (late) Granted the acting rank of ensign aboard the USS Eagle, NCC 9561, by Commodore Lukas Fyrstk. Assigned as assistant science officer *2384 Took Starfleet Academy entrance exam. Ranked 3/100 *2384 Started in the fall semester at the Academy *2386 Awarded Starfleet Rescue Operations medal Starfleet Academy Malachi started attending Starfleet Academy in 2384, majoring in Science and minoring in Operations and Engineering. Additional Information In the fall of 2385, Malachi suffered an almost fatal injury at the Academy. In a revenge scheme/prank, pulled by fellow cadet Hlaoa Zaiba'ny, Malachi was assaulted by Cadet Okuyan Nucen'os. Nucen'os "pushed" Malachi with a strong electrical charge which stopped his heart. Realizing Malachi was not faking any injury, his heart was jump-started with another electrocal jolt, and Malachi was transported to the Academy's sick bay for further treatment. In January of 2386, Malachi, along with his fellow cadets, was awarded the Starfleet Rescoue Operations Medal. In the face of a disastrous attack, by the Borg, on Rigel IV, the cadets were the first to arrive aboard the USS Sutherland. Despite the overwhelming amount of fatalities, and damage to major cities, the cadets all performed their duties as befitting any Starfleet officer. Malachi, at the science station aboard the ship, maintained constant data flows between rescue shuttles and teams helping to find the survivors in the devastated areas. See Also * Hlaoa Zaiba'ny Styles Malachi Styles Malachi